Powers of the Heart Jewel
This is the scene where Ash and Serena finally combined four pieces of the heart jewel to make the power unstoppable and destroyed Xehanort and the darkness goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. (Then we see the Gummi Ship appears and lands down) Tino Tonitini: Are you guys alright? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Serena: We're okay. Goofy: Gwarsh, is Xehanort gonna come back? Ash Ketchum: No, our light powers must've destroyed him for good. Skips: Let's do what we came here to do. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, let's make four pieces of the heart jewel combined. Ash Ketchum: Before we can do it. I need to say something to Serena. Serena: What is it, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Serena, this is all my fault. If I haven't done what you taught me, this whole thing would never happened. Serena: It's okay, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It doesn't matter. I was trying to protect everything we've ever love. You know how much everything is to us, your the only love interest I've ever had and couldn't stand a though of loosing you. Serena: I knew that. What you did was great but I think before I was blaming everyone for how things turned out. I made some mistakes on my own for sure and if you do what you did maybe things won't be different. But I take an awesome and best date ever with my boyfriend any day. (Ash and Serena smiled and gives each other a big hug) Ash Ketchum: Now go. I'm going to do this on my own. Serena: Ash, no! Your going to get yourself killed! Ash Ketchum: I won't die, I promise. This time I'm going to combined four pieces of the heart jewel! Serena: No! Skips: Come on, we've gotta go! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Serena, one more thing. Saving the world was the best date we've ever had. So if you can tell Yen Sid to create a sweet golden statue of me and Pikachu and put it in the Kalos Region. That will be cool. Serena: NO!!! Skips: We have to leave him. (Ash tries to put the four pieces but then fell down his knee in exchaustion) Skips: Serena! It's too late! Serena: No it's not! Ash wait up! (Serena runs to help Ash) Ash Ketchum: Serena, what are you doing? Serena: I can't let you do this by yourself. Plus and I want to be part of the golden statue with you too. (Ash and Serena help each other to put the pieces together then Xehanort breaks out of the light powers and teleports to Ash and Serena almost finishing building the heart jewel) Xehanort: The game's not over yet, fellas! Now who's ready to die!! Ash Ketchum: No! Tino Tonitini: Ash, catch! (Throws his keyblade to him and Ash catches it) Ash Ketchum: AAHHHH! Xehanort: What the... Ash Ketchum: HYAH! (Ash sliced Xehanort) Xehanort: Ha! You missed, boy! Ash Ketchum: Did I? Xehanort: Uh, yeah. You did. (Then the light appears wrapping Xehanort) Wha... what? Ash Ketchum: Now let's put the pieces of the heart jewel together, Serena! (Finally Ash and Serena put 4 pieces of the heart jewel together which creates a powerful rainbow light) Xehanort: What is this?! Oh, no! (Then the powerful rainbow light hits Master Xehanort) Xehanort: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Then Master Xehanort gets vaporized) Ash Ketchum: We did it! Serena: Xehanort is gone! (Ash and Serena hi-fives) (Then suddenly the darkness begins to swirl around making the world will soon become a world with heartless and nobodies) Tino Tonitini: Heartless and Nobodies! Shippo: Now what do we do?! (Then an image of Yen Sid appears in front of Ash and Serena) Yen Sid: Ash. Serena. When four pieces of the heart jewel come together, two lovers holds the finished heart jewel and a strong bond between them becomes unstoppable and destroy the darkness for good. Ash Ketchum: We know what we need to do. Just get out of here you guys. Kagome Higurashi: Ash, Serena, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go. Ash Ketchum: Where, Kagome? There'll be nothing left, the world will soon become a dark world for the Heartless and Nobodies. Serena: He's right. Yen Sid says we are the only ones who can stop this. Tino Tonitini: There right. We must go. Fluttershy: You two will be fine, right? Ash Ketchum: Yes. Serena: We'll be fine, don't worry. Tino Tonitini: Good luck. (Then the portal opens as the heroes jump in transporting them to a different location leaving Ash and Serena behind with the powers of the heart jewel. As they hold hands to each other the light glows brighter making the heartless, nobodies and the darkness all over the world disappeared) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes